


Memories of the Past

by MadisonRosei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance Angst, Langst, Memories, Sad lance, Voltron, homesick LA, homesick Lance, lance is homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonRosei/pseuds/MadisonRosei
Summary: Lance keeps memories close, and he just wants to go home.





	Memories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Where Lance reminisces in his memories of his home by the beach.
> 
> //Lance is younger in the beginning:)//

Lance could feel the worn wood of the dock underneath him as he lays down and gazes upward at the stars with longing. He listens to the waves of the ocean gently crashing against the wooden dock and closes his eyes. Ocean mist sprays on his face and he crinkled his nose, and slowly stood up. As he stood up he could here his Mama calling out to him. 

"Lance! It's time to come inside, dinner is ready!" She had called out to him with a warming smile from their small beach house.

Lance had smiled back and ran to his Mama, "Coming, Mama!"

The sand had kissed Lance's bare feet as he made his was to his house, to his Mama. Lance could even smell his Mama's delightful cooking from where he was, when he had made it to his home he had pecked his Mama's cheek before heading into their house. He had been met with the smiles of his siblings as they teased him about staying out again.

"Staying out late to watch the stars again, Lance? They're just stars whats so special?" Taunted his oldest sibling, his brother Zack

"Yeah they're just stars." Chimed in his other older sister, as she spit out sunflower seeds aiming for the trash, but missing.

"Gross." Lance responded as his sister then proceeded to shrug it off, "And they're not just stars."

"Then what are they?" 

As Lance was about to answer their Mama had called them to the dining table to have dinner. Lance had smiled at his brother and walked into the kitchen to see the table set. It was a basic meal, but anything from his Mama was amazing to Lance. The table had an assortment of pots filled with different foods, such as beans, potatoes, rice, and tortillas were in the center of the table. 

His siblings followed him into the dining room and took a seat, filling their plates saying 'Thanks' to their Mama for the meal. His Papa had then walked through the hall and kissed his Mama on her cheek and took a seat next to Lance, smiling down and the young boy, and of course Lance smiled back.

Dinner was casual, and the food had been good, as expected from Mama. Lance had said his goodnight's to his family he headed to his shared room with Zack. As they had been walking upstairs Zack had stopped and asked Lance 

"Do you really want to be a pilot?" 

Lance had stared at him in thought and replied, "Of course, yes," Then "Why?"

Zack had a tiny smile directed toward Lance "Dunno just wanted to ask."

Lance had pouted and continued to walk to their room, opening their door. They had parted to their halfs of the room and said their 'goodnights'.

In all honestly Lance was just drawn to space. It was so vast and open, filled with planets and stars, how could you not be?

He turned over on his side and looked at the posters plastered on his wall, he could make out the constellations that were printed on them through the dark. He let out a breath and turned to looked up at the ceiling. 

You know those cheap little glow in the dark stars? Yeah, Lance had those taped to the ceiling. He had taped them, because the original glue had become worn and weren't as sticky, but he enjoyed them anyway even if the Stars hadn't shined as bright as they did before. 

As Lance had started to dose off, he saw his other poster, the one which had a Garrison cadet, with some cheesy inspirational quote in the corner, like 'Don't stop. Never give up. Hold your head high. And reach to the top.'. His brother had always made fun of him for having it, saying things like "You really believe that?" 

To which He would reply with a smile and, "Yes!"

Lance smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep come over him. 

 

"-acne! Buddy? Come on you gotta wake up, Allura called a meeting we gotta go."

Lance slowly opened his eyes, to see a blurry image of Hunk. 

Oh. A dream.

"Hunk?" Lance questioned 

"Yeah, buddy?" 

Lance shook his head, "It's nothing, come on, let's go before Allura has an entire lecture about being on time. Again"

Hunk laughed, "Remember when she was giving a speech about being on about being on time, that she had forgotten what she wasn't originally going to tell us?" 

This time Lance laughed, "Dude! I remember that! I don't think she ever told us what the meeting was about." 

Hunk smiled "Yeah." 

After that there was a content silence between them before they had made it to the deck. Fortunately Allura hadn't been there when they had arrived. As they waited, the paladins engaged in small talk, not that Lance could hear, he was staring out the large windows looking out at the stars. 

You know being in space can really impact a person, and it really hit Lance this time. He's really out here. In space. Fighting some sort of weird alien war, with four other people, well six if you include Allura and Coran. If Lance was being completely honest, he hated all the stars surrounding him. What had been a dream of his since he was a child, became a dreaded reality. He was really out here. Sometimes Lance thinks it's just a dream ,and he'll wake up back in his creaky bed in the Garrison, back at home. 

While Lance was in thought, Allura had made her way into the room. 

"Terribly sorry Paladins for calling this last minute." Allura apologized.

"It's okay, Princess. What did you need to tell us?" Shiro had asked respectability.

"Yes! What I called you all in for was that we needed to travel to the Balmera once again-" 

Lance had stopped listening. 

He was staring at the window again, looking out to space.

When Lance really thought about it, space was really weird. Like everything was made up of space dust, and it just apparently goes on forever. Space is just made of cosmic dust and is filled with gasses that you can't breath, and when you put it like that it's honestly freaky. And it scares Lance, it really does. 

"-nd Lance you will be going with Hunk to retrieve the crystal, got it?" 

Lance zoned back in with a smile, "Yes, Allura." 

"Good! Now that we all know what to do get to the hangers to you lions, Paladins!" 

As Lance was running toward the hanger he had spotted a star, well he thinks it's a star. It shined brighter than any star he had seen. 

With the star is sight he wished. It was silly and childish, he knew that, but he had done it when he was a child. Whenever he had seen a star that particularly took his interest, he wished upon it. he didn't necessarily think it was going to work, though he hoped. And God did he hope this would come true.

 

"I pray and wish that I could go home, that's all I ask. I just want to go home to my Mama, Papa, Zack, and Sophia, please."


End file.
